


High In The Moment

by wilbursootsguitar



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Drugs, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilbursootsguitar/pseuds/wilbursootsguitar
Summary: dreamnotfound (and possibly karlnap or quackity jacobs) + marijuana= whatever the hell this isI'm not confident about this and it will probably flop but whatever :/ if you want me to add ships I might so yea, no I wont do tubboinnit or smut so don't request it because im uncomftorable.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 4





	High In The Moment

**(Dreams POV)**  
Sapnap and Karl had already gotten to the house. "God why are George and Alex taking so long!" Nick groaned. "George said his flight got delayed and Alex says he'll be here in half an hour." I said as I set up the snacks and drinks. "Well they better hurry up I'm getting bored." He said jokingly. "Your so impatient." Karl said as he laughed.

**(time skip)**

"CLAY!" George hollered as he hugged me from behind. "AH! GEORGE WHAT THE HELL!" I said as I turned around. "Hey Clay." Alex waved from behind George.

**Author's Note:**

> Sup homies so that chapter one for you uh if you have suggestions tell me in the comments  
> (fun fact I was watching ted nivision's edible story while writing this) its a small chapter cuz it was gonna delete my story


End file.
